SOMNUS
by Aratte
Summary: The world is rotten, tapi hanya satu yang tidak membusuk.


**Disclaimers: Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba. This is only a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events and names is entirely coincidental. | ****Genres: Supernatural Thriller, Mystery, Adventure |/Arc One: The Blue Rose | Warnings: Gore, violence.**

**SOMNUS adalah fanfiksi serius, berlatar belakang _canon,_ setting waktunya adalah beberapa tahun setelah akhir dari serial Death Note. Ya ini adalah sekuel Death Note versi saya. Semoga menjadi fanfiksi _masterpiece_ saya. Amin.  
**

**Untuk menghindari _spoiler, _AN panjang membosankan yang memaparkan detil ide cerita, riset, asal-usul dan sebagainya akan diulas di bab selanjutnya. Sudut pandang cerita adalah orang ketiga dengan satu karakter utama yang menjadi fokus. Di bab ini, sebutan 'sang Dewa', 'Dewa Kematian', atau 'Sang Shinigami', semuanya mengacu pada satu karakter yang menjadi fokus.**

**Sengaja segalanya dibuat misterius.**

**.**

** SOMNUS**

**Prolog**

**.**

Isi kepalanya adalah kertas putih penuh sayatan; Kosong dan kacau balau.

Ia berdiri pada sebuah peron kereta.

Stasiun kereta manusia yang ramai, agak berkabut.

Pelataran di seberangnya adalah simpang-siur manusia berjumlah besar. Di belakang garis mereka berdiri, mengantre, kedua tangan dalam saku, menenteng koper, bermain telepon genggam, memeluk buku pelajaran, menunggu kereta.

Tapi kereta tidak kunjung datang.

Manusia berjalan hilir mudik, bercakap-cakap, suara mereka tidak bisa didengar. Beberapa sedang duduk bersantap di bawah kungkungan merah biru sebuah kedai kecil penuh sesak. Seorang pemuda asing duduk di tengah keramaian kafe. Hanya dia yang tidak bicara, menatap cangkir tehnya sendu. Wajahnya samar di balik helai rambut hitam.

Terdengar gemercik air panas dari mesin pembuat kopi, dentingan mangkuk dengan sumpit, bunyi resleting dompet dan lembaran uang kertas yang diayunkan di udara, tapi tak satu pun suara manusia terdengar.

Mengepakkan sayap, sang dewa mencoba terbang. Sesuatu yang kokoh seperti dinding tidak terlihat menjadi penghalang. Ia mencoba terbang ke peron ramai, lagi, dinding tak terlihat memblokir jalan mencapai manusia terdekat. Tangan tengkoraknya bergerak menelusuri dinding. Kemudian, ia mengangguk mengerti.

Stasiun kereta ini adalah ilusi.

Dewa Kematian melangkah turun dari peron, berdiri di tengah rel kereta, sangat panjang tidak kelihatan ujungnya. Samar-samar kilatan menyembul dari kejauhan. Kereta tiba, bekerlap-kerlip mengobarkan cahaya kemerahan yang ganjil. Gemuruh mesin diesel membahana. Semakin dekat.

Berbagai macam jeritan terdengar.

Bagai panah kelodan yang membelah udara, badan kereta listrik yang terbakar melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus tubuh Shinigami-nya. Ia menyaksikan deretan kursi terbakar, kaca jendela pecah, penumpang-penumpang yang terperangkap dalam bara api. Dari gerbong ke gerbong yang berpijar, manusia sedang berlutut, berputar, menggeliat, berteriak, menjambaki rambut, dan yang menyerah terbujur kaku.

Kereta terbakar sudah berlalu. Kejutan lainnya datang.

Satu persatu manusia berjatuhan dari atas peron, mencekik satu sama lain, menusuk dengan benda tertajam di saku masing-masing; Pisau lipat, pena, Samurai, ujung tajam kunci mobil, kuku palsu, pena. Beberapa orang melompat ke depan kereta yang sedang melaju kencang. Darah mengaliri pelataran. Kedai kecil stasiun larut dalam gaduh. Meja dan kursi terserak, mesin kopi berguling hancur, uang-uang bertebaran. Kekacauan berlangsung beberapa menit, kemudian hening.

Di antara perabot rusak dan tubuh manusia, laki-laki dengan cangkir teh diam menunduk. Percikan darah mengotori sudut bibirnya; disekanya dengan pinggiran kerah. Darah ikut memercik ke dalam tehnya dan pemuda itu mengosongkan cangkirnya ke lantai.

Kabut tipis menebal, mengaburkan bekas anarki. Dunia fana berputar memusingkan hingga segalanya membaur menjadi lansekap baru. Lebih gelap, lebih luas. Bukan rel kereta, melainkan sebuah lorong hitam putih yang panjang dan besar.

Menengadah ke atas terbentang langit-langit putih dengan ribuan bintik hitam. Di atas, kanan dan kirinya, mengisi sepanjang mata memandang adalah jajaran rapi peti mati berwarna hitam, terpaku pada dinding, tak terhitung jumlahnya, vertikal dan horizontal, terus berjejer ke atas memenuhi langit-langit tak berujung. Memandang ke depan, tampak kaki langit yang melengkung menyerupai huruf O; lorong ini bagaikan aula raksasa dengan lembah sempit yang meluas ke atas memuat dinding putih bertabur ribuan petak hitam.

Sang Dewa memeriksa peti terdekat, meraba ukiran nama 'Kurou Otoharada'. Peti kedua tertulis 'Takuo Shibuimaru'. Ia membuka petinya, dan melihat Takuo, yang berwajah rusak. Anggota tubuhnya tidak terpasang benar, direkat perban berbalut tuksedo. Bisa ditebak kematiannya akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Ia melaju, menyusuri lika-liku koridor penuh peti dengan langkah separuh mengambang. Banyak nama. Banyak wajah pucat. Tangan kaku yang meremas dada kiri. Banyak pasang mata yang tidak tertutup.

Kontras dengan nuansa Gotik, di ujung koridor adalah pintu raksasa bernuansa biru keemasan. Terukir pahatan tiga dimensi seorang dewi pemain harpa. Sayup-sayup petikan senarnya mengalun, warna suara yang kaya dengan dendang bertalun-talun. Ritmenya adalah ombak yang seketika menyapu sepanjang koridor, membawa hanyut semua peti.

Pintu ilusi berderit terlalu pelan seperti bunyi daun jatuh.

Ada bisikan-bisikan bergaung di balik pintu.

Lautan mawar biru.

Ribuan mawar khayalan bertebaran di lantai. Mawar biru; simbol kemisteriusan dan perwujudan misteri. Kelopaknya selembut kapas, meleleh seperti butiran salju dalam remasan, hancur seperti butiran pasir di bawah alas kaki.

Suara bisikan cukup keras di ruangan ini, berbunyi seperti ratusan ular yang mendesis. Ada yang salah dengan suara-suara ini. Ada yang salah dengan apa yang dibisikkan oleh mereka.

Tenggelam di dalam warna eksotis bunga fantasi, sesuatu yang magnetis menarik perhatian. Sebuah misteri di balik layar. Ada satu lagi peti mati hitam. Ukurannya serupa dengan yang lain, hanya lebih besar, lebih panjang.

Tidak bernama.

Debu melapisi material kokoh, kepulan partikel abu menghempas wajah sang dewa ketika tutup petinya digeser.

Sulit menggambarkan apa yang sedang berbaring di dalamnya. Sesosok tidak bernyawa, berbaring dalam peti yang menopang jasad yang segera membusuk menjadi tulang belulang. Kelopak-kelopak mawar biru menjadi selimut. Tubuhnya adalah manusia biasa, jenis jantan, tulang berbalut daging, daging berbalut kulit sewarna tulang yang diawetkan oleh pemutih. Tangan bertumpu pada perut. Bibir pucat, dagu panjang, definisi hidung dan tulang pipi proporsional yang ada dimiliki setiap wajah manusia.

Rantai-rantai transparan berwarna kemerahan mengambang di udara mengikat tubuh itu. Rantainya memanjang ke segala arah.

Lilitan kain hitam menyembunyikan kedua mata mayat.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat ketika melarikan diri adalah suara-suara memanggil. Jeritan memilukan orang-orang yang terjebak dalam kehampaan, merindukan kehidupan yang dirampas dari mereka.

Dunia kelabu berputar bagai spiral. Wajah sang makhluk mawar biru terus menghantui. Ia menunggu. Ia akan menunggu sampai hari di mana _Old Man _mengetahui perbuatannya dan mengirim hukuman meleleh jadi abu. Sepanjang waktu ia menahan keluh kesah, gelisah, meratapi sendiri masa depan, berkelana tanpa arah di sepanjang belantara tandus Alam Shinigami. Teman-teman berwajah buruknya akan menguntit dari balik karang, sepanjang waktu, berbisik penasaran satu sama lain. Bola mata mereka merah dan suram dan busuk yang menyulut mual. Di waktu istirahatnya ia akan bermimpi buruk seperti manusia.

Tenggelam dalam horor, masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya potret peti mati tak bernama.

Tidak pernah di dalam hidupnya ia mengalami sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak hidup.

Ini baru awal.

.

.

.

.

SOMNUS

.

**Ket: _Old Man _adalah sebutan bagi Raja Shinigami. (Sumber: Death Note How to Read 13th)**


End file.
